Artemis
Artemis '''is the Greek Goddess of the Hunt. '''Background Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the patron and protector of young girls, and was believed to bring disease upon women and relieve them of it. Artemis was worshipped as one of the primary goddesses of childbirth and midwifery along with Eileithyia. Much like Athena and Hestia, Artemis preferred to remain a maiden and is sworn never to marry. Various conflicting accounts are given in Classical Greek mythology regarding the birth of Artemis and Apollo, her twin brother. However, in terms of parentage, all accounts agree that she was the daughter of Zeus and Leto and that she was the twin sister of Apollo. An account by Callimachus has it that Hera forbade Leto to give birth on either terra firma (the mainland) or on an island. Hera was angry with her husband Zeus because he had impregnated Leto but the island of Delos disobeyed Hera and Leto gave birth there. According to the Homeric Hymn to Artemis the island where Leto gave birth was Ortygia. A scholium of Servius on Aeneid iii. 72 accounts for the island's archaic name Ortygia by asserting that Zeus transformed Leto into a quail in order to prevent Hera from finding out about his infidelity, and Kenneth McLeish suggested further that in quail form Leto would have given birth with as few birth-pains as a mother quail suffers when it lays an egg. The myths also differ as to whether Artemis was born first, or Apollo. Most stories depict Artemis as born first, becoming her mother's midwife upon the birth of her brother Apollo. Appearance Artemis, like many other gods, has a human-like appearance. She took the form of a young adult woman in her prime with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was identified with her weapon of choice, the bow and the arrow, which signified her attunement to the hunt. Known Powers and Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Artemis is a powerful goddess equal in power to her twin brother Apollo, but under her sister Athena in power. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As a goddess, Artemis possesses incredible levels of physical strength. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Artemis does not possess the capability to tire, though she consumes nectar and ambrosia to maintain herself. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Being a hunting goddess, Artemis' senses are incredibly enhanced, she is able to track and detect any target. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Artemis can move at incredibly fast paces which she used to catch her hunts. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- Artemis utilizes extreme flexibility and dexterity when hunting. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Artemis is thousands of years old and retains the appearance and health of a young woman. She has an infinite lifespan and is not subject to old age and disease. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Being a goddess, she is immune to all forms of death and trauma. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- Artemis' physical body can be severely damaged, but she cannot be truly destroyed. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]] - If she does receive an injury, she can rapidly heal herself in a short amount of time. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- She was the patron and protector of young girls, and was believed to bring disease upon women and relieve them of it. She was also able to turn Ambrogio into the first Vampire. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- She is able to teleport anywhere in the universe and could immediately appear or vanish into thin air. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- She could shapeshift into any form she wanted, though she most commonly took on the form of animals. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Artemis can effortlessly move anything with the power of her mind. * [[Clairsentience|'Clairsentience']]' '- She is able to sense the energies and presence of other beings. * [[Power Granting|'Power Granting']]' '- When Ambrogio prayed to her, she granted him immortality for worshipping her. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Her father Zeus is able to overpower her. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Her bow and arrows are able to harm her. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities